Mobile platform power management plays a role in improving battery-powered platforms, such as smartphones, tablets, wearable, and IoT devices among others. Many mobile platform workloads are communication driven, involving using a wireless transceiver to communicate with other devices. Wireless transceivers and attendant protocols may come in a number of forms, including those that support the IEEE 802.11 (e.g., 802.11ax among others) and IEEE 802.15 (e.g., 802.15.1 among others) families of standards. Often, the wireless radio used for communication is a significant source platform power consumption.